Espelho, espelho meu
by MariPBlack
Summary: Série de drabbles sobre vários ships diferentes • VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do Fórum 6V.
1. Esperança

**Observação: **Todos os drabbles foram escritos para o VI Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do fórum 6V. O projeto consiste na criação de um conjunto de duas fics, uma sobre um ship e, outra, sobre seu ship espelho. Minha dupla é a Morgana Elvendork e os espelhos das minhas drabbles foram escritos por ela, então, quem quiser dar uma olhada, é só ir lá no perfil da Morgs :) Ah, muitas das drabbles são sobre ships que eu nunca havia escrito antes, então peguem leve hahaha

**Disclaimer: **_nenhum _dos personagens me pertence.

**Ship: **Severus/Lily. _Espelho: Lily/James_

* * *

><p><strong>Esperança<strong>

O verde é a cor da esperança. Para Severus, aquela frase representava a verdade de sua vida.

Ao observá-la de longe, ele desejava se aproximar. Desejava ser parte da vida daquela menininha ruiva, desejava sua amizade e desejava descobrir se ela era realmente tão quente quanto parecia. Mas, com o verde ainda longe de si, não tinha esperança de que aquilo fosse acontecer.

Então, um belo dia, uma coragem vinda de algum canto desconhecido de sua alma o forçou a se fazer presente, a mostrar à menininha ruiva que ele existia - e que queria que ela soubesse daquilo. Foi quando o verde caiu sobre si, inundando-o de uma esperança reconfortante e mágica.

_O verde e a esperança andaram com ele por muito tempo._

Mas, aos poucos, o verde foi afastando-se, bem assim como sua esperança; até que ele deu o golpe final e afastou ambos de sua vida de uma vez.

_O verde e a esperança ainda estavam vivos, mas tão distantes que pareciam quase inexistentes._

Agora, porém, tudo se acabara. Novamente por sua culpa, o verde se extinguira, perdera sua luz, seu brilho, sua essência: perdera sua vida e, com ele, foi-se de uma vez por todas, sua esperança.

No entanto, outro verde fora deixado para trás. Um verde igual o dela, um verde que fora _parte _dela.

O verde continuava vivo, e, mesmo que de forma diferente, reacendeu sua esperança.


	2. Queimada

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny. _Espelho: _Pansy/Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Queimada<strong>

Você me chamou de frio e disse que precisava de calor: o calor do _herói._ Esse foi o nosso final. Um final de traição.

Porque você sabia que eu não era frio. Você era a _única _que sabia a quantidade de calor que havia dentro de mim, pois eu transferi todo esse calor para você. Houve uma erupção de emoções adormecidas dentro de mim por _sua _causa.

A verdade, Ginny, é que o calor era tanto, que você se queimou e não agüentou a dor. Era uma dor nova e você não sabia o que fazer para apaziguá-la. Então, decidiu pensar em mim como o outro extremo: o gelo. Mas o gelo também queimou; então você optou pelo morno... Por não conseguir agüentar a intensidade das queimaduras.

O morno é mais fácil de agüentar. Com o morno é mais fácil de se acostumar. O morno é escolhido por unanimidade. O morno é o _ideal._

Mas o morno jamais aliviará as queimaduras deixadas pelo calor extremo e pelo gelo.


	3. Estúpido

**Ship: **Teddy/Victoire. _Espelho: _Lily/Teddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Estúpido<strong>

Teddy observava, sentado sob a sombra de uma gigante árvore do jardim de Hogwarts, Victoire ficar de risinhos, beijinhos e abracinhos com um ravenclaw estúpido. E aquilo o fazia se sentir o mais idiota dos seres.

Por que não podia simplesmente ir lá e dizer que a amava há séculos? Ah, é verdade, porque eles eram apenas _melhores amigos_. E, para piorar a situação, ela havia começado a sair com o tal ravenclaw estúpido.

Sentia seu sangue ferver cada vez que ele alisava os imensos cabelos loiros, que ele beijava a bochecha tão macia e alva – que Teddy mesmo já beijara várias vezes, mas que para ela não passavam de beijos fraternais -, que ele entrelaçava seus dedos com os dela sobre a grama. Sentia raiva, pois queria estar no lugar daquele estúpido.

Queria ser mais do que aquele que confortava a garota com simples abraços: queria reconfortá-la com beijos... beijos que a fizessem ficar tonta, até esquecer por completo qualquer problema que tivesse. Queria poder tocá-la não apenas de modo educado e amigável: queria poder tocá-la até levá-la à loucura, assim como ela fazia com ele (mesmo que com um simples) toque.

Mas não, ela estava lá, com o estúpido ravenclaw.

E aquilo o fazia pensar que o verdadeiro estúpido da história era ele mesmo.


	4. Agridoce

**Ship: **Ron/Hermione. _Espelho: _Hermione/Krum

* * *

><p><strong>Agridoce<strong>

Aquela relação evoluiu como suco de acerola: no início, logo no primeiro gole, ele amarga a boca. Você faz caretas e diz que nunca mais vai tomá-lo na vida. Após alguns instantes, porém, o amargo vai virando doce e você começa a ficar animado, porque finalmente o sabor que você gosta vai preencher sua boca.

Mas o sabor para num meio-termo: o agridoce.

Então você volta a achar estranho, porque, afinal, aquilo não é nada: nem doce, nem amargo. É um gosto de nada e, ao mesmo tempo, de mistura. É um gosto diferente e um gosto que agarra em sua língua, em suas gengivas, em cada parte de sua boca. E você estranha.

Mas, depois de um tempo – que pode ser maior do que se imagina -, você percebe que aquele é o sabor ideal. O amargo não agradou você e o doce seria, provavelmente, doce demais – sempre é. Um balanceia o outro, e dá ao suco o sabor perfeito, aquele que faz você querer bebê-lo sempre.

Aquele relação evoluiu como suco de acerola: Ron e Hermione conseguiram, finalmente, balancear seus sabores, transformando-se num delicioso sabor agridoce.


	5. Worthwhile

**Ship: **Blaise/Pansy. _Espelho: _Pansy/Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Worthwhile<strong>

Blaise sabia que não era o homem que Pansy amava. Ele tinha plena consciência de que ela ainda nutria sentimentos infantis e mal-resolvidos por Draco.

Mas ele também sabia que não desistia tão fácil daquilo que queria. E ele a queria _muito_.

Por isso sempre estava ao seu lado, ajudando-lhe da maneira que podia. Não era o cara mais sensível do mundo, mas ela despertava emoções que, antes, eram desconhecidas por ele: vontade de cuidar, de estar junto, de proteger... Algo dentro dele mudou aos poucos. Mudou por causa _dela_.

Às vezes, quando sentia seu estômago ser chutado fortemente ao vê-la tão vulnerável e se humilhando tanto por um amor não correspondido, queria voltar a ser o que era antes de se apaixonar por Pansy. Queria largá-la, deixá-la sofrer, para, assim, parar de sofrer também.

No dia, porém, que ela o enxergou exatamente da maneira como ele queria que ela o enxergasse, pensou que sofreria tudo de novo para ter aquele contato tão ansiado com os lábios finos e rubros e poder segurá-la em seus braços por toda a eternidade.

Por Pansy, até sofrer valia a pena.


	6. Teenage Dream

**Ship: **Scorpius/Lily. _Espelho: _Rose/Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dream<strong>

"Eu sou uma mulher adulta, não devia me entregar tão facilmente assim a você", foi o que Lily falou quando Scorpius roubou um beijo dela pela primeira vez.

"Eu não me importo... Quando estou com você, me sinto um adolescente novamente", era o que ele sempre respondia. "Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei para mim, desde aquela época".

A ruiva sorriu a relembrar daquelas simples, porém verdadeiras frases. Ele tinha razão e, depois de um tempo, ela também começou a não se importar.

E cinqüenta anos depois ela ainda tinha a felicidade de olhar para Scorpius e sentir que ele continuava sendo tudo o que _ela _sempre sonhara. E sabia que ele continuaria sendo para sempre seu sonho de adolescente que virara realidade.


	7. Para Sempre

**Ship: **Bill/Fleur. _Espelho: _Tonks/Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>Para Sempre<strong>

Ela era a mulher mais linda que Bill já havia visto em toda sua existência. Os cabelos muito dourados pareciam o Sol, aquecendo-o sempre que se aproximava dela; a pela alva, entretanto, se contrapunha aos raios gloriosos, revelando, na verdade, que um clima ameno e extremamente agradável emanava dela. E os olhos... ah, os olhos eram celestes!

Mas não era a cor daqueles olhos que realmente o encantava, e sim a forma como eles olhavam para Bill: de um jeito que o homem jamais achara que _ela _fosse olhar para _ele_.

Porque não importava quantas namoradas teve e o quanto valorizava a si próprio, ele sabia que nunca havia feito nada bom o suficiente para receber _aquele tipo _derecompensa: ter aquela mulher fantástica e espirituosa ao seu lado. Para sempre.

Mas, aparentemente, ele _havia_ feito algo digno de mérito, pois a teve ao seu lado.

Para sempre.


	8. Krullen

**Ship: **Dean/Luna. _Espelho: _Luna/Scamander.

**Observação: **Eu não lembrava o que as coisas loucas da Luna (tipo Zonzóbulos e tals) significam, então criei uma nova :P

* * *

><p><strong>Krullen<strong>

Dean observava Luna testar sua nova varinha com uma pequena ruga entre os olhos. De certa forma, invejava a garota por _ter _uma e sentia-se um inútil sem a sua. Não era naquilo, porém, que realmente pensava.

Ela era extremamente graciosa. De um jeito estranho e diferente, era verdade. Mas, ainda assim, graciosa. Executava belos feitiços enquanto rodopiava pela praia, fazendo com que várias flores caíssem pela areia.

Dean sorriu levemente. Ela era diferente. E ele gostava daquilo.

De repente, então, a garota conjurou uma guirlanda de flores roxas e se aproximou dele com sua expressão sonhadora.

"Tome", falou, entregando a guirlanda a ele "Flores roxas são uma ótima proteção contra Krullens".

O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas e se viu obrigado a perguntar:

"O que são Krullens?"

"Ah, são criaturas invisíveis a olho nu, que se aproximam de você quando está muito pensativo e começam a embaralhá-los todos", e, dizendo isso, voltou saltitante para a beira do mar, agitando sua varinha no ar.

Dean voltou a sorrir e encarou a bela figura dançante.

Pobre Luna, mal sabia que era seu Krullen pessoal.


	9. A Different Way Of Love

**Ship: **Lucius/Narcisa. _Espelho: _Bellatrix/Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Way Of Love<strong>

Narcisa sempre fora a Black mais influenciável e, por isso, tinha o costume de aceitar calada as decisões de seus pais para sua vida. Foi assim que casou com Lucius Malfoy.

Não houve romance, nenhuma história fantástica de amor à primeira vista. Para os pais da moça, aquilo significava juntar as riquezas de ambas as famílias e, consequentemente, aumentá-las. E Narcisa, apesar de não gostar daquele jeito grosso e arrogante de Lucius não questionou nem por um minuto aquela decisão tomada por eles; iria se casar com um Malfoy, gostasse ou não.

O início do casamento não foi difícil. Havia certa frieza e cordialidade entre eles, mas aquele clima era tão parecido ao da família, que ela não se incomodou. Apesar de tudo, Lucius dava a ela todo o conforto necessário e muito mais e, para Narcisa, aquilo era tudo o que importava; fora ensinada, desde pequena, a apenas querer e esperar por aquilo.

Com o passar do tempo, o respeito se formou entre eles. Mesmo não sendo os melhores amigos do mundo ou o casal mais apaixonado, se acostumaram com a presença um do outro e queriam-se bem. Narcisa já não achava Lucius tão arrogante... ele conseguia ser até simpático quando queria, quando se deixava levar e, por alguns segundos, esquecia-se de tudo para que fora treinado durante sua vida.

Foi assim que ela começou a realmente _gostar _de seu marido. Não o amava, mas queria que ele a quisesse mais.

E sabia como podia fortificar aquela relação.

Passou a ser mais carinhosa com ele e o homem, às vezes, conseguia retribuir. Passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, quando estavam sozinhos as risadas eram mais freqüentes... Havia uma intimidade entre eles que era só _deles_. Ninguém mais precisava ou _podia _saber.

Foi naquele processo de aproximação e de construção de carinho e paixão que Draco nasceu, finalmente trazendo o amor para aquela família. É claro que era a forma _deles _de amar. Mas não deixava de ser amor.

Exatamente como Narcisa planejara.


	10. Man On Man

**Ship: **Rose/Albus. _Espelho: _Scorpius/Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Man-On-Man<strong>

Albus estava se sentindo um verdadeiro Romeu. Se pudesse, rasgaria seu sobrenome e deserdaria seu sangue, apenas para ficar com seu amor proibido.

E seu amor era proibido porque, bem, ele estava apaixonado pela _prima_.

Rose Weasley! Por que ela tinha que ser simplesmente irresistível? Tudo nela, cada pedaço de sua pele, cada mínimo comentário, fosse bobo ou inteligente, o atraía com um fortíssimo ímã. E aquele ímã nunca o deixaria escapar.

E o mais inquietante era o fato de ela também ser apaixonada por ele. Saber que ela o queria tanto que ele a queria, mas que ambos não podiam ficar juntos por conta do maldito _tio Ron _era agoniante, estressante... loucamente insano! Ele a queria com tanta intensidade que chegava a doer.

E agora ela estava lá, com o maldito namoradinho que arrumar há umas semanas, com o intuito de esquecer o primo. Mas ele não ia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Por nada neste mundo.

Era hora de ter uma conversinha de homem para homem com seu tio.


	11. Unbearable Truth

**Ship: **Ron/Lavander. _Espelho: _Hermione/Ron

* * *

><p><strong>Unbearable Truth<strong>

Quando soube que seu Ron havia sido envenenado, Lavander correu, sem pensar duas vezes, para a Ala Hospitalar, com um único pensamento na cabeça: ele precisava dela.

Durante aquela corrida, seu coração martelava fortemente dentro do peito e o medo se apoderava de todo o seu corpo. Ela repetia como um mantra que ele ia ficar bem, que ia abrir um largo sorriso quando visse a namorada que tanto amava lá, com ele.

Ao chegar na enfermaria, porém, viu apenas vários rostos com expressões mórbidas, vários deles emoldurados por cabelos vermelhos. Ela procurou pelo seu Won-Won e achou-o deitado na cama, desacordado e muito pálido. Ele não estava bem.

Se aproximou da cama lentamente, mas, ao ver quem estava sentada ao lado de seu namorado, ela parou e uma fúria se apoderou dela. Hermione Granger não podia estar ali! Era de Lavander que Ron precisava, não daquele protótipo de garota que se considerava amiga dele! E, por isso, falou tudo aquilo para ela.

Mas, então, ele chamou um nome. _Her-mi-o-ne_. Foi aí que a verdade avassaladora e insuportável se abateu sobre Lavander: não era dela que Ron precisava. E nunca seria.


	12. You Have To Fight For Happiness

**Ship: **George/Angelina. _Espelho: _Angelina/Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>You Have To Fight For Happiness<strong>

Talvez aquela relação fosse doentia... Talvez eles estivessem apenas tentando preencher o imenso espaço vazio que Fred havia deixado dentro dos dois. Fosse por que fosse, George e Angelina se entendiam; conheciam a dor que o outro sentia e se consolavam. Eternamente.

Então casaram e finalmente tiveram um outro Fred em suas vidas. Queriam que ele fosse exatamente igual ao primeiro, sempre tão audacioso, esperto e brincalhão. Mas ele não tinha em quem se espelhar para ser daquele jeito: George, o único que poderia ensiná-lo, havia morrido junto com o irmão.

Aquilo havia abalado ainda mais Angelina. Foi a concretização de sua dor: havia perdido Fred para sempre e não o encontraria em mais ninguém, fosse em seu filho ou em seu marido. O homem que amava se fora e ela precisava começar a viver sua realidade, sem ficar esperando pelo dia em que ele iria voltar. Porque ele não iria voltar.

Foi então que tomou a decisão de lutar pelo seu casamento, de lutar por sua família. E, no final, ela venceu.

Podiam tentar ser felizes outra vez.


	13. Biggest Adventure

**Ship: **Fred/Angelina. _Espelho: _Angelina/George.

* * *

><p><strong>Biggest Adventure<strong>

De todas as aventuras que Fred já havia vivido, aquela era definitivamente uma das melhores. Todos os momentos que passava ao lado de Angelina faziam-no sentir como quando aprontava com o irmão, ou quando irritava a mãe, ou quando quebrava as regras... aquela sensação gostosa de liberdade.

Ele, sempre tão concentrado em suas marotices, passava, agora, grande parte do tempo concentrado nela. Lembrava-se todos os dias – especialmente nas aulas de História da Magia – de algum momento que tivesse passado sobrevoando Hogwarts com ela, ou de algum momento que haviam passado na Floresta Proibida, mesmo que só rindo e conversando... Era algo novo e _mágico_.

E ele não queria que acabasse nunca.


	14. Weak

**Ship: **Remus/Narcisa. _Espelho: _Tonks/Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>Weak<strong>

Ela era a prima maldita de Sirius. Ele simplesmente _não podia_estar apaixonado por ela. Não importava o fato de tudo nela o encantar: os olhos quase inocentes – a inocência que, por enquanto, não estava completamente tomada pelos Black, as bochechas róseas, o sorriso infantil... até aquele maldito jeito de mimada o encantava.

E ele era uma pessoa racional. Simplesmente _não podia_ estar apaixonado por _Narcisa Black_só por causa de meros detalhes como aqueles.

Mas a verdade era que estava. Depois da maldita detenção que teve que aplicar nela, se apaixonara, e sabia que ela podia sentir o mesmo. Mas, é claro, jamais admitiria. Narcisa era fraca demais para ir contra o que a família queria para ela. Especialmente para ir contra Bellatrix.

Então sofreu calado, apaixonado pela mulher errada, que jamais demonstrou explicitamente retribuir seu amor, sem sequer pensar em lutar por ela.

Então ela passou a ser de outro. E nada doeu mais em Remus.

Porque ela era fraca, mas ele era tão fraco quanto ela.


	15. Os opostos se repelem

**Ship: **Sirius/Bellatrix. _Espelho:_ Bellatrix/Rodolphus.

* * *

><p><strong>Os opostos se repelem<strong>

Sirius sempre agira como uma antítese. Se gostasse mais de salgado, comia mais doce; se gostasse mais de balanço, sempre brincava mais na gangorra; se fizesse parte de uma família que adorava as Artes das Trevas, morria pela justiça e pela bondade... Se temia se machucar ao se apaixonar, se apaixonava por Bellatrix Black.

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando ele descobriu sentir aquilo. Era quase como desafiar sua família e sua prima. Ele era, afinal, a ovelha desgarrada e, ela, a princesinha da família. Para Sirius, não podia haver uma melhor combinação do que aquela.

E para Bellatrix, aparentemente, também não.

Mas a família Black parecia discordar, então, como sempre, fez prevalecer sua opinião: a garota se casaria com um Lestrange, alguém digno de uma Black (mais digno, pelo menos, do que Sirius, que era um Black queimado).

E, daquela vez, não bastava Sirius fugir de casa para ir contra o que a família queria ou achava que era melhor. Porque Bellatrix podia ser tudo: fria, calculista, esperta e incrivelmente bonita... mas era covarde. Covarde demais para admitir para todos que a veneravam que estava apaixonada pelo primo e que iria até o fim do mundo para ficar com ele, como ele iria para ficar com ela.

Então os opostos se repeliram.


	16. The Real Her

**Ship: **Rodolphus/Bellatrix. _Espelho: _Bellatrix/Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>The Real Her<strong>

Ele era o tipo de homem que deveria agradá-la. Era frio, inteligente, sarcástico e extremamente selvagem quando queria. Mas ele não era Sirius.

Ninguém era como Sirius. E ela sentia falta dele.

Sentia falta do espírito livre e aventureiro, que a fazia querer jogar tudo para o alto e voar com ele para sempre. Sentia falta dos olhos azuis, que sempre a encaravam com ternura e, ao mesmo tempo, desejo... Um olhar que só ele tinha. Sentia falta principalmente da gargalhada canina e das palavras roucas que sussurrava em seu ouvido nas poucas vezes que fizeram amor.

_Amor._

Teria ela direito a sentir aquilo por ele? Poderia ela definir aquilo como amor? Depois do que o fizera passar, de ter sido a covarde que foi e de ter destruído a pessoa que mais a amou na vida?

Era tarde demais. Ela não podia mais pensar naquilo. Estava com Rodolphus e não precisava aprender a amá-lo... bastava tê-lo como companheiro e como um porto seguro para seu conforto. Aquilo bastava.

Com o tempo, ela aprendeu a respeitá-lo. Aprendeu seus gostos e ele aprendeu os dela. E eles criaram uma espécie de amizade, se é que algum dos dois sabia o que era aquilo. E, quanto mais ela se aproximava dele, mais se afastava de Sirius e, consequentemente, voltava a ser, ainda com mais intensidade, aquilo que fora antes de se apaixonar pelo primo: fria, calculista e aproveitadora.

Sim, Rodolphus havia resgatado a verdadeira Bellatrix, e aquela era a única coisa que ela conseguia ser agora. Intensamente.


	17. To Be With You

**Ship: **Cho/Cedric. _Espelho: _Bill/Fleur.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be With You<strong>

Ela estava absurdamente confusa. Tanto havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo e, agora, não estava conseguindo lidar com seus sentimentos, pensamentos... eles a torturavam intensamente.

Estava com problemas nos estudos e no quadribol, sua mãe enfrentava problemas no trabalho e, além de tudo, ela se tornara uma traidora. Sim, traíra cruelmente o que sentia por Cedric ao ficar com Harry. E o pior de tudo era que _gostava_de ficar com ele.

Mas, toda vez que pensava no ex-namorado, sentia seu coração ficar comprimido. O sentimento de culpa tomava seu ser de maneira avassaladora e ela desejava que ele estivesse ali para consolá-la, como sempre fazia.

Queria poder ficar com Cedric para sempre e, assim, nenhum problema pareceria sem solução novamente.


	18. Adventure

**Ship: **Bill/Fleur. _Espelho: _Cho/Cedric.

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure<strong>

A família parecia ser contra a união dos dois. Alegavam que eram diferentes demais: ele sempre viajando pelo mundo, sempre procurando por aventuras, enquanto ela só queria ser vista e adorada por todos.

Mas eles estavam redondamente enganados. Sobre Fleur. Sobre os dois.

Eles eram mais parecidos do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar. Ambos gostavam de ser livres, de buscar aventuras... e acharam, juntos, a maior aventura de todas. Agora queriam vivê-la intensamente, sem olhar para trás e pensar no que poderia ter sido.

Dessa forma, eles teriam que respeitá-la. Teriam que respeitar pelo menos a decisão de Bill de ficar com ela para o resto da vida.

Porque apenas ela lhe daria muito mais aventuras do que ele jamais imaginara.


	19. Hurt

**Ship: **Harry/Hermione. _Espelho: _Ginny/Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt<strong>

Harry olhou para Ginny, que estava fabulosa em seu vestido de noiva e sorria radiante para ele. Mas, naquele momento, o homem estranhou tudo nela: os cabelos vermelhos e lisos, os olhos castanho-claros, a expressão tão divertida e leve... Ele queria ver, na verdade, cabelos castanhos e cheios, olhos cor de chocolate, a expressão séria e extremamente perspicaz.

Então olhou discretamente por trás do ombro, encontrando exatamente o que precisava. Ela estava de braços dados com Ron e não sorria, mas também não demonstrava tristeza. Harry a encarou por um tempo, mas ela olhava fixamente para um arranjo de flores em algum ponto distante dele, o que só demonstrava o quão ridículo era o fato de os dois estarem separados quando, na verdade, se amavam. E não simplesmente como irmãos.

Teve vontade de largar Ginny e tirar Hermione dos braços do seu melhor amigo, para que pudessem ser felizes para sempre. Eles precisavam daquilo. Mas, então, lembrou-se das palavras que ela proferira quando falaram pela primeira e última vez sobre aquele assunto: "Há coisas que não podemos mudar, Harry. Você deve ficar com Ginny e, eu, com Ron. É assim que tem que ser para ninguém sair machucado".

Mas Hermione, sempre tão inteligente, estava perdidamente enganada. Talvez levasse um tempo até que ela enxergasse a verdade: que, naquele jogo de disfarces no qual estavam há muito tempo, _todos _iam sair machucados.


End file.
